


star crossed lovers

by pearlselegancies



Category: FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “It's like Romeo and Juliet, y'know, star crossed lovers.” Kenny explained and Hana raised an eyebrow. The rest of the team shared similar looks of disbelief and amusement. Hana shook her head before speaking up.
Relationships: Kenny Crosby/Hana Gibson
Kudos: 12





	star crossed lovers

“It's like Romeo and Juliet, y'know, star crossed lovers.” Kenny explained and Hana raised an eyebrow. The rest of the team shared similar looks of disbelief and amusement. Hana shook her head before speaking up.   
  
“Romeo and Juliet obviously didn’t actually love each other, you idiot.” Kenny gawked, and she rolled her eyes before jumping off of the cabinet and sitting down next to him.   
  
“They totally did.” He argued back. Hana laughed, flipping her pigtails over her shoulder. “They were two horny teenagers, they weren't in love.”  
  
“Okay maybe that's true, but there's no way to prove that it didn't become love.” Kenny grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Hana shrugged, pulling out her tablet.   
  
“Basically the entire damn play proves that. It wasn't love, it was lust.” Barnes and Clinton both snickered at that, and even Ortiz looked like he was about to bust a gut. Kenny pouted and Hana reached over and patted his cheek. “Don't worry babe, you'll be right some other day.”   
  
At that, everyone burst out laughing. Hana grinned. Kenny rolled his eyes at her before laughing as well. "Sure thing Gibson. Sure thing."


End file.
